


The end of the 13th speeder corps

by Wundersmidget



Series: The Fall of the Grand Army [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Clone Wars, Clones, Conflict, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: ----------------Comlink transmissions-14:29-14:56 Christophsis standard time----------------14:29-CT-879966 (Shocker)-All speeders report in.14:29-CT-990100 (Spartan)-Medusa 2 Standing by.14:29-CT-899988 (Daredevil)-Medusa 3 Standing by.14:29-CT-1001101 (Matrix)-Medusa  4 Standing by14:29-CT-866666 (Tiger)-Medusa 5 Standing by.14:29-CT-927022 (Hercules)-Medusa 6 Standing by





	The end of the 13th speeder corps

**\----------------Comlink transmissions-14:29-14:56 Christophsis standard time----------------**

_ 14:29-CT-879966 (Shocker)-All speeders report in. _

_ 14:29-CT-990100 (Spartan)-Medusa 2 Standing by. _

_ 14:29-CT-899988 (Daredevil)-Medusa 3 Standing by. _

_ 14:29-CT-1001101 (Matrix)-Medusa 4 Standing by _

_ 14:29-CT-866666 (Tiger)-Medusa 5 Standing by. _

_ 14:29-CT-927022 (Hercules)-Medusa 6 Standing by _

_ 14:30-CT-879966 (Shocker)-Go Go Go! _

_ 14:36-CT-1001101 (Matrix)-Hostiles sighted at 7 O’Clock. _

_ 14:36-CT-879966 (Shocker)-Understood, prepare to attack. _

_ 14:38-CT-866666 (Tiger)-Contact! _

_ 14:41-CT-866666 (Tiger)-I’m hit! _

_ 14:41-CT-879966 (Shocker)-Tiger! Retreat! _

_ 14:41-CT-866666 (Tiger)-It’s to late! [Explosion] _

_ 14:42-CT-899988 (Daredevil)-Matrix, two enemies on your six! _

_ 14:42-CT-1001101 (Matrix)-I can’t shake ‘em! _

_ 14:43-CT-899988 (Daredevil)-I’ve got one! _

_ 14:43-CT-1001101 (Matrix)-I got the the other. Thanks. _

_ 14:43-CT-899988 (Daredevil)-No probl-[Explosion] _

_ 14:45-CT-990100 (Spartan)-Enemy reinforcements inbound! _

_ 14:45-CT-879966 (Shocker)-Understood, prepare to engage. _

_ 14:46-CT-990100 (Spartan)-There's too many of them! _

_ 14:46-CT-990100 (Spartan)- Going down! [Explosion] _

_ 14:48-CT-879966 (Shocker)-Pull back! _

_ 14:51-CT-927022 (Hercules)-Engines down! _

_ 14:51-CT-879966 (Shocker)-Proceed on foot. _

_ 14:51-CT-927022 (Hercules)-Understood [Blaster shots] _

_ 14:55-CT-1001101 (Matrix)-I’m hit, Shocker! Look out! _

_ 14:56-CT-879966 (Shocker)-It’s to late! [Double explosion] _


End file.
